


Not So Athletic, Kim Jongdae

by farawaydaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaydaes/pseuds/farawaydaes
Summary: "What do you even do at the gym, you're still tiny and scrawny Kyungsoo.""Fight me, Jongdae. Right now."Kim Jongdae is FAR from fitKim Minseok has a body to envyDo Kyungsoo likes what he seesKim Jongin is oblivious to his fanboy





	Not So Athletic, Kim Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my AsianFanFics account: FallingStars20

When Kyungsoo sauntered up to Jongdae one day, asking the impossible of him, Jongdae definitely thought the world was ending.

It was their lunch break at the office, Jongdae was currently stuffing as many chocolates in his mouth as possible before getting caught by Junmyeon who scolded him to be at least a little bit healthier- “Yeah right, healthy my ass,” scoffed Jongdae, continuing to devour his chocolates. He didn’t even notice when Kyungsoo sidled up beside him and almost choked on the half chewed chocolate bar when the other had asked him to go to the gym with him.

“You want me to _what?!_ ” screeched Jongdae, frantically searching for his bottle of water, coughing out a strained thank you when Kyungsoo pressed it into his hand.

“Go to the gym with me.” Said Kyungsoo nervously, he fidgeted with his fingers as he waited for Jongdae’s response. “Please?”

“No,”

“Please?! I’ll buy you chocolate every day for the next month, please.”

“Kyungsoo, no for the last time, please,” huffed Jongdae, “I don’t want to! As much as that bribe is tempting!”

“Dae please, do it for me, I can’t go alone anymore!”

“What do you even do at the gym, you’re still tiny and scrawny!”

“I will pretend like I did not just hear that.” Kyungsoo put his lunch box down and slumped in to his chair. He took his glasses off, buried his face into his hands and groaned loudly. This caused Junmyeon to pop up from behind his cubicle to whisper-yell at the pair. Kyungsoo meekly apologised and shrunk lower in his chair. Unable to ignore the soft wails coming from the younger man, Jongdae gave in, almost regretting it when the man squealed in joy and hugged Jongdae.

“Can the both of you PLEASE shut up?!”

“Sorry Junmyeon!”

\-------

Jongdae was far from fit. His days consisted of eating and being lazy and more eating. Kyungsoo had once told Jongdae he was gaining a little bit of weight which resulted in Jongdae sat on top of the other snacking on pocky, smirking as Kyungsoo wailed. At 24 years old, Jongdae was pretty much happy with his life, he was single but that was okay as long as he still had food in his life. He wasn’t very confident in how his body looked but he rarely got out much to care as much as he should, and there was always Junmyeon in the office to nag him about his health.

To see Jongdae anywhere near the gym or anywhere where physical activity was happening, was rare.

But, here he was. In front of the gym in his too big shorts and baggy t-shirt, being pulled along by a similarly dressed Kyungsoo.

“Soo please don’t make me go in there, I’m begging you!” whined Jongdae, desperately trying to escape the others vice grip.  

“You said you would, just one day please?” Kyungsoo looked at the other with wide eyes that almost looked teary.

“Okay, just one day and I’m never coming back.” Sighed Jongdae as he followed the other in. He shuddered as a group of men walked past them, their toned bodies drenched in sweat. Kyungsoo got the other signed up and they both proceeded towards the machines.

“Uh Kyungsoo?” asked Jongdae nervously, “How do we use these?” When Jongdae got no answer, he turned, only to find the other had completely disappeared. Jongdae stood in the middle of the room dazed.

“Yo? Hello?” a hand snapped in front of Jongdae’s face, bringing the man back to reality.

“Huh?”

“Are you using the treadmill?” said the man in front of him.

“Um no, sorry.” Said Jongdae as he shuffled to the side to let the other past him. Jongdae watched in awe as the other effortlessly ran, with long toned legs and sweat barely trickling down his handsome face, it made Jongdae feel a little insecure about his own body. Poking the soft rolls of his belly, he began wandering towards the exercise bikes, to be honest he needed to sit down because watching people exercise was tiring. He plopped himself down on the bike and analysed the buttons. He gingerly pressed a random button, closing in case it randomly exploded on him. When he was satisfied the machine would not blow up, he began to slowly pedal.

‘What the heck am I even doing’ he thought to himself as he rested his head on the handle, still pedalling. His stomach began to rumble and he remembered he barely ate breakfast when Kyungsoo had come barging into his house and dragged him out. He rummaged through the pockets of his shorts to find a small box of snacks which he happily began nibbling on.

“I think that defeats the purpose of exercising, don’t you think?” said a voice so suddenly that had Jongdae look up and immediately drop the box.

In front of him was an angel. Literally. Jongdae was so sure he’d died and gone to heaven because of all the exercise he managed to do.

Jongdae open mouthed stared at the man in front of him, taking in the smooth toned abs peeking through the thin material of his shirt, the short yet muscular legs, the bulging arms the shirt could barely contain, to the small yet puffy cheeked face of the man- and there he was with his soft tummy and his squishy arms. His heart sped up at the sight of him and Jongdae wasn’t sure if he was able to blame it on the exercise. He wasn’t surprised he’d made a fool of himself in front of a hot guy.

 “W…What?” stammered Jongdae, looking ashamed for being caught eating and exercising.

“Snacking isn’t going to help you work out you know,” said the man, as he picked up the fallen box and handed it back to the other who just mumbled a thank you.

“Are you new here?” He asked.

“U…Uh yeah, I am…” mumbled Jongdae, refusing to look at the other in embarrassment.

“You look new, do you need any help getting started? I’m Minseok by the way.” He held out a hand to Jongdae and before the other could shake it, he was pulled away by a gasping Kyungsoo.

“Dae we need to go NOW.” Puffed the other as he pulled on Jongdae’s arm.

“S…sure…bye.” He waved to the other, before allowing the small man to successfully pull him away.

Minseok just shrugged and walked away after witnessing the comical scene.

\-------

“Kyungsoo, slow down! What happened?” said Jongdae, a little out of breath due to the speed Kyungsoo was walking away from the gym at.

The other suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jongdae, wide eyed and almost helpless.

“Jongdae. He saw me.”

“Who saw you?”

Kyungsoo trembled, remembering the scene. When he had disappeared, leaving Jongdae dazed, he made a beeline for the weights room, and sat in the darkest corner where no one would be able to see him oh but he would definitely be able to see what or who he came for. Kyungsoo was definitely an eye sore, sticking out amongst the fit people with his short and skinny physique.  However, Kyungsoo wasn’t here to work out, he was here to watch the beautiful tanned built man work out every Monday, and Thursday- Kyungsoo definitely didn’t know his schedule nope. Usually, the man would move on from the weights after an hour to practice dance, but this time was different. Kyungsoo only turned to put his weights- the lightest ones there- when the other had vanished. Kyungsoo looked around confused and disappointed when a sweaty, flushed face popped out in front of him.

“Hi!” said the face.

Kyungsoo shrieked and ran, leaving the other bemused.

Kyungsoo groaned and draped himself over Jongdae as they continued their walk home. “Jongdae I messed up, I bet he thinks I’m weird now.” Wailed the smaller man.

Jongdae just awkwardly pet the other’s back in comfort.

Getting home was a relief for Jongdae, he was starving and that exercise was not his cup of tea, his cup of tea was more hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.

\-------

A few days passed and Kyungsoo avoided the gym and even avoided asking Jongdae to accompany him. It was only when Junmyeon had stolen Jongdae’s secret supply of chocolates and threatened Kyungsoo to stop supplying him with them, that the pair went back- Junmyeon’s order of course, they would never go willingly, at least not Jongdae. Dressed in the same attire as before, the pair reluctantly walked into the gym, and before Jongdae could say anything, Kyungsoo had disappeared again. Jongdae just sighed and made his way back to the machine room.

“Back again I see?” said Minseok with a slight lilt in his voice, from behind Jongdae causing him to jump in surprise.

“Aha…um…yeah…” Jongdae leant back towards the wall, only to realise the wall was further away than he thought, causing him to crash to the ground. He quickly picked himself up, and brushed his shirt down, blushing bright red.

Minseok chuckled, and asked if he was okay to which Jongdae awkwardly laughed it out.

“So anyways, do you need help or are you going to be okay on your own?” Minseok smiled at the other, waiting for his response when his attention was diverted to a tall, visibly upset man calling his name.

“Minseok hyung you said you’d come help me today!” whined the man, pouting cutely at the elder. Minseok chuckled at the man’s antics and pinched him on the arm to stop his disgusting act of cuteness.

“Alright, alright I’m coming hang on,” he said, and turned to Jongdae who was still standing there awkwardly, “I’ll come back okay…uh…?”

“Jongdae.” He happily answered.

“Jongdae. Are you coming back tomorrow? I’ll be hanging around if you are?”

Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he’d even come back at all, just watching people work out caused him to feel short of breath. However, Jongdae enjoyed perks, and Minseok was definitely one to the eyes, he wouldn’t actually mind visiting the gym everyday if it meant he’d be able to see Minseok and it totally was not because of his abs.

“Yeah sure! You’ll see me around, I’m totally a gym rat, you’ll see me every day haha.” He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alright gym rat, see you soon!” said Minseok as he walked off with the other, still chuckling at Jongdae.

Jongdae bounded off towards the bike machines, berating himself for telling Minseok he’d be there every day- now he definitely had to keep that promise. As he settled down on a bike, he felt a pair of eyes stare at him, Jongdae shuddered and turned to find a small, frail looking man stare at him in wonder. Jongdae just averted his eyes, hoping to avoid the weird stare of the small man next to him. The strange prickling feeling of being stared at did not go away as he’d hoped and turned his attention to the staring man.

“What?”

“How did you do that?!” said the other in awe.

“Do what? I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

“Get Minseok to talk to you! He rarely talks to anyone except Jongin and Baekhyun.” Explained the other who later introduced himself as Luhan.

“Guess I’m just lovable…” Jongdae nervously chuckled.

“Yeah you certainly are, chubby.” Snickered Luhan quietly, which made Jongdae frown a little.

“What did you just say my dearest Luhan?” said a voice behind the little blond man, a hand gripping his shoulder causing him to wince slightly.

“M-Minseok! Um nothing, I was just saying how um lovable uh…,”

“Jongdae.”

“Jongdae is haha, he’s so cute don’t you think?”

“He certainly is, Luhan, now I suggest you go back to whatever it was you were doing and stop harassing my students.”

Luhan just scuttled away, sneaking looks at the pair as he did.

“Sorry about that Jongdae, my best friend is a total idiot,” he said rolling his eyes. “Anyways, come on I’ll give you a hand here.” He offered a hand out to the other, which Jongdae gladly took.

          -------

Jongdae soon frequented the gym every Saturday, as he found himself too busy during the weekdays- Kyungsoo still went on odd days, which Jongdae later found out was when Jongin was training.

“Morning Jongdae, nice to see you here so early!” exclaimed Minseok when he saw Jongdae patiently waiting for him, ready to start the day’s workout. He handed the seated boy a bag and a coffee- “Here, breakfast, enjoy it.” Jongdae shyly smiled and thanked him and tucked him, failing to see the fond smile on Minseok’s face as he watched him eat.

“We’re taking it easy today hence the breakfast, have you ever done sit ups before?” asked Minseok once Jongdae had finished, getting up to throw the now crumpled paper bag in the trash and shook his head. “Oh, look at you, you’re such a messy eater!” Minseok leant over and wiped the corner of Jongdae’s mouth with a swipe of his thumb causing Jongdae to blush red. Minseok pulled the other to his feet and led him to a quiet training studio with very few others silently getting on with their workout. They settled in a small corner of the room where Minseok laid out a mat.

“Okay lay back on the mat, with your knees up and your feet firmly on the mat.” Instructed Minseok. Jongdae immediately obeyed him, getting into position. Jongdae couldn’t lie that he really enjoyed when Minseok goes into his strict trainer mode- so much he may have had slight accidents when he woke up in the morning. Shaking those thought out of his head, he tuned back into what Minseok was saying.

“Keep your hands behind your head, and I’ll hold your feet down.” Minseok moved to straddle Jongdae, crossing his legs around the other’s feet, tucking them behind and firmly planting his butt on Jongdae’s feet. Minseok continued on after wiggling around, getting comfortable, whereas Jongdae just blushed redder and redder.

“Okay, now just lift your entire upper body towards me, use your hands to support your head.”

No matter how hard Jongdae tried, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t make one sit up, he blamed his soft pudgy self and his lack of upper body strength- it was all those chocolate on his lunch break he cursed to himself. He gave up after his 5th try, lying back sweating profusely.

“Aww come on Jongdae you can do it, you just need a little motivation.”

“Minseok,” Jongdae whined, “I can’t.”

“You can and you will, now come on try again.” Said Minseok sternly, and Jongdae couldn’t refuse.

As Jongdae managed to lift himself halfway, he felt a slight pressure on his forehead. Confused, he looked up to see Minseok smiling brightly down at him.

“For every sit up you do, I’ll give you a reward okay?”

Jongdae nodded dumbly at the other, still in shock that Minseok had kissed him.

“Come on! We don’t have all day here!” Minseok chuckled.

Jongdae tried his hardest, and even though he had managed half a sit up, Minseok had still pecked him on the forehead. Jongdae soon felt out of breath and he blamed on the intense sit ups and not the strange flutter he felt in his chest as Minseok kissed him, going lower and lower down his face- sometimes on his nose, sometimes on his soft, squishy cheeks. Jongdae yelled in triumph when he finally managed a full sit up but his yell was quickly cut off with a pair of plump soft lips on his. His eyes widened and he froze, feeling Minseok grin against his chapped lips. As Minseok withdrew from the other, Jongdae whined slightly, missing the warmth and Minseok laughed.

“Come on Jongdae, you still have another 9 sit ups left to do!” he teased, poking Jongdae’s belly.

Jongdae giggled a little and whined immediately when he realised he let in Minseok on his weakness, quickly forgetting the kiss.

Minseok smirked.

“Jongdae, are you ticklish?” A dangerously evil smile grew on Minseok’s face.

Jongdae rolled onto his front and buried his face into the mat, groaning.

A few pokes turned into full on tickling, Jongdae laughing until he had tears streaming down his face and limbs flailing as he tried to escape the tickle attack. He failed to realise Minseok was now hovering over him, knee in between his legs, an arm pinning his own down and a flushed face too close to his. Jongdae’s laughter came to a breathy stop as he looked up, both were breathing heavily and Jongdae could feel Minseok’s chest rising up and down. Jongdae’s heart quickened, beating rapidly as he watched Minseok’s eyes trail over his face. Minseok’s eyes darted to Jongdae’s parted lips and inched closer, dying to kiss those lips again.

Jongdae leaned up, hoping to close the gap between them when a loud cough from behind them bought them back to their senses.

Luhan, out of all people, had caught them in a very compromising position which had the two part from each other immediately, red faced and avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Um when you two are done, Jongin’s looking for you, he said it was important?” said Luhan awkwardly.

Minseok coughed a little, muttered a quick “I’ll see you later, I’ll text you” to Jongdae and followed Luhan.

Jongdae just stood there dumbfounded and croaked out a quiet “okay.”

\-------

It was a week later when Minseok finally scheduled another gym session with Jongdae, not that Jongdae was waiting for his text at all, and it was a week later when Jongdae found himself in the same room as ‘The Incident’ standing beside a visibly awkward Minseok.

“So...” started Jongdae 

Minseok coughed to clear his throat.

“We’regoingtodosomeeasyweightliftingtoday,butfirststretches!” The words spilled out of his mouth rapidly, Jongdae frowned in confusion as he tried to make out what Minseok had just said. 

“What?” said Jongdae and Minseok could only stare at the cute expression on his face. Jongdae waved his hands in front of Minseok’s face trying to snap the other out of his trance until a sharp poke to the rib did the trick.

“Ahem sorry,” Minseok straightened up, putting on his professional face, motioned the other over to the weights and sat him down on a free mat. “We’re going to some weight lifting today but we have to do some stretches first okay?”

Jongdae nodded.

“Alright just follow what I’m doing.” Minseok sat with his legs stretched in front of him, and Jongdae copied. “Now sit up straight and stretch your arms up high.”

“Now hold it for 10 seconds…” Jongdae could feel his arms get heavier, sighing in relief when Minseok let him relax.

“Alright now, try to reach your toes, still keeping your back straight.” Minseok demonstrated, easily bending over and touching the tip of his shoes, Jongdae was in awe of his flexibility and his mind began to wander to situations involving him, Minseok and a number of seemingly impossible positions. A hard poke bought him back to reality and Jongdae blushed as Minseok looked at him quizzically. Jongdae shifted slightly, pulling his shirt down as subtly as he could because Minseok did not need to know what his current situation was. Minseok raised his brow and smirked because Jongdae wasn’t as subtle as he thought.

“Come on Jongdae, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Do I need to demonstrate again?” Minseok shot a quick look at the other who was red faced, and smiled to himself. He stretched his arms up, his shirt riding up a little to expose his smooth, toned abs, all the while keeping eye contact with Jongdae. Jongdae gulped nervously and was the first to look away.

“Let me help you,” said Minseok, inching closer to the other. “Here, stretch like this.” Minseok guided the other, his arms gripping Jongdae’s as he pushed his back down slightly. Jongdae could feel Minseok’s hand wander down to grip his sides, and he tried to ignore the soft presses he felt. He could feel Minseok press himself into Jongdae as he helped the other stretch. It was when he felt a hand ghost over his lower back, when he suddenly jumped and ran to the bathroom, not looking back.

Jongdae breathed heavily, leaning over the sink as he tried to gather his thoughts. It wasn’t that he hated the touches, cause oh my god did he love Minseok touching him, it was that he had no idea what to do now that one of his favourite scenarios was actually playing out. He turned the tap on and splashed his sweating face with water, and wiping down with his shirt, flailing to hear the bathroom door open.

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae immediately whirled around, his heart thumping rapidly when he saw Minseok stand in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked cautiously. “I’m sorry.”

Jongdae shook his head frantically, “No! It’s… not that… I…” Jongdae looked down at his feet and shuffled nervously towards Minseok.

He looked up, their faces barely an inch close, Jongdae’s eyes darted quickly to the other’s pink, glistening lips. Jongdae closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before pressing his lips against Minseok’s. Jongdae’s sudden action caught him by surprise, frozen until he felt Jongdae apply more force into the kiss. Minseok deepened the kiss, his hands coming to a rest on Jongdae’s waist and threading into his hair- gently tugging on it to pull Jongdae closer. Jongdae moaned loudly as he felt Minseok’s tongue swipe over his bottom lip, allowing Minseok to tangle his tongue with Jongdae’s. Minseok’s grip on the other’s waist tightened causing Jongdae to moan louder. Jongdae was the first to break the kiss, burying his red flushed face into Minseok’s shoulder to which Minseok just chuckled and circled his arm around the figure pressing into him.

“You okay there?” asked Minseok, smiling fondly at the man in his arms, getting a whine in return. Laughing, he pulled Jongdae back up and into another kiss. The other gladly returned it, losing himself in the touch of Minseok’s soft, warm lips against his. Jongdae felt Minseok’s hands ghosting over the hem of his shirt, and pulled the other closer to him as to let Minseok know it was okay. He felt Minseok’s soft, smooth hand glide over the softness of his belly, and let out a muffled giggle. Minseok broke the kiss and began to kiss down Jongdae’s exposed neck, occasionally biting into the enticing skin leaving blooming marks. Jongdae could only moan, whining when he felt Minseok’s mouth leave him and moaning loudly when he felt Minseok on him again marking every part of exposed skin he could find. Minseok could feel himself getting harder, the delightful noises from Jongdae going straight down south. Unable to hold back any longer, Minseok backed Jongdae against the sink and lifted the other to seat him comfortably on top.

Minseok looked up at Jongdae’s flushed face, marvelling in how incredibly beautiful he looked right now.

“Is this okay?” he asked breathily as he tugged on Jongdae’s shirt. Jongdae nodded hesitantly, feeling self-conscious about himself, but soon forgot about it when Minseok removed his shirt and began mouthing at his chest, “God Jongdae, you’re beautiful,” he said marking his skin before latching on to one of Jongdae’s nipple, his other hand coming up to play with the other. Jongdae whined with pleasure into Minseok’s ear, causing the other to press up closer against him, Jongdae felt Minseok’s arousal against his thigh.  He hooked his legs around the other, keeping him close, letting Minseok know he wanted this too.

“Min-Minseok,” he moaned as Minseok kissed lower and lower down. Minseok played with the waistband on Jongdae’s shorts, looking up to see Jongdae pleading him to carry on. He teased his fingers around the band, enjoying the impatient whines. He tugged at his shorts before pulling them off completely, letting Jongdae’s arousal spring out. Jongdae moaned when he felt the cold air against his painfully hard cock. The cold was quickly replaced by a warm hand stroking his shaft slowly, a thumb slid over his slit and he groaned at the burning touch from Minseok.

Minseok leaned down, and ran his tongue slowly against his slit, licking the dribbling precum, savouring the taste. “Fuck Jongdae, you taste so good,” he said breathily, before taking the whole length in his mouth, Jongdae moaned loudly and his hands flew straight to tangle in to Minseok’s fluffy hair. Jongdae could feel the taps dig into his back as he bucked up, tugging on Minseok’s hair hard as the other bobbed up and down on his cock happily. With each thrust, he could feel the tip of his length hit the back of Minseok’s throat, his cheeks hollowed to allow his full length in.

“Fu- Min- I’m,” spluttered Jongdae, Minseok pulled away with a pop replacing the warmth of his mouth with his hand, enjoying the glazed look on the younger’s face. He slowly began pumping him, as Jongdae regained some of his senses back. He pulled Minseok back into a kiss, teeth clashing and sloppy as he tugged at Minseok’s shorts. Letting his errection free, he began to pump him at the same speed as Minseok, both rocking their hips up. Jongdae buried his head into Minseok’s shoulder, biting hard as he came all over his hands. Minseok followed straight after, coming on Jongdae’s belly. Minseok lifted the other’s head up, resting his forehead on Jongdae’s, breathing heavily, arms wrapped around each other. Jongdae smiled at the other before bringing in the other close for a chaste kiss.    

Needless to say, Jongdae visited the gym every day after that, the home visits were what he enjoyed the most though.

 


End file.
